Timeline Correction Simulator
by brokenwriting
Summary: This is an idea I came up with a while ago. A timeline corrector has reset the Alpha timeline, and is in the process of correcting it. They befriend the kids, and the trolls in attempt to make everything better. Turns out, they may be one of the worst villains the trolls, humans, and everyone else has ever faced.
1. Pesterchum

Unknown [TC] began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 3:05 A.M.

TC: Greetings.

GT: Who are you?

TC: Oh, I did not believe that you would be up this early.

GT: You didn't quite answer my question.

TC: Apologies.

TC: I am Unknown, or simply TC.

GT: That doesn't tell me anything.

TC: That's all you need to know.

TC: Your name?

GT: John.

TC: Fascinating name.

GT: …

TC: You should probably be in bed at this time, hmm?

GT: Couldn't sleep.

GT: How did you get my Pesterchum?

TC: A friend.

GT: Who?

TC: I won't name any names.

TC: Don't worry, I won't hurt you.

TC: Goodnight, John. Sleep well.

Unknown [TC] ceased pestering ghostTrickster [GT].

John stared at his computer, confused. Who was 'Unknown'? Why were they contacting him? It didn't make sense.

He shut down the computer, and retreated to bed. He'd ask Dave about it in the morning.

Unknown [TC] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 3:10 A.M.

TC: Hello.

TG: whos this

TC: You may call me Unknown, or TC.

TC: Your name?

TG: dave

TG: who gave you this pesterchum

TC: A friend.

TC: Do not fear, I will not hurt you.

TG: Goodnight.

Unknown [TC] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG].


	2. Pesterchum, Again

Unknown [TC] began trolling carcinoGenecist [CG] at 3:30 A.M.

CG: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?

CG: WHAT

CG: HECK

CG: WHY CANT I CURSE

CG: FUDGE

TC: I changed your format so you can't swear.

CG: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU, FUDGERAD

TC: I am Unknown, or simply TC.

CG: I CAN SEE THAT

CG: GOSH DANG YOU

TC: Your name is..?

CG: AAAAAAAAAAA

TC: I'll come back when you've calmed down.

Unknown [TC] stopped trolling carcinoGenecist [CG]

ghostyTrickster [GT] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:00 A.M.

GT: Hey Dave!

TG: sup, john

GT: I got a really weird message last night!

TG: you too?

GT: A person calling themselves 'unknown' pestered me!

TG: the same person pestered me

GT: Weird! I wonder if Rose and Jake got similar messages!

TG: ill handle lalonde

GT: Thanks Dave!

ghostyTrickster [GT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG].

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 9:14 A.M.

TT: Can I help you, Strider?

TG: john and i got weird messages from this unknown person

TT: What was their pesterchum?

TG: it said unknown then tc

TT: TC?

TG: we were wonderin if you got the same messages

TT: I have not, but if they do, I'll inform the both of you.

TG: thanks lalonde

TT: You're welcome, Strider.

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT].

carcinoGenecist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 9:22 A.M.

GA: Hello Karkat.

CG: HEY KANAYA.

CG: QUESTION.

GA: I'm Listening.

CG: WHAT SHOULD YOU DO IF SOMEONE HACKS YOUR COMPUTER?

GA: Did Sollux Hack It Again?

CG: NO.

CG: SOME WEIRD PERSON BY THE NAME OF UNKNOWN, TC.

CG: THEY DISABLED MY SWEARING.

GA: I Was Wondering Why You Weren't Shouting Profanities At Me.

CG: IT'S VERY ANNOYING.

GA: Hmm.

CG: YOU DON'T EVEN CARE, DO YOU?

GA: Swearing Is Improper.

CG: I DON'T GIVE A FUDGE WHAT YOU THINK

CG: AAAAAA

GA: Have A Nice Day, Karkat.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling carcinoGenecist [CG].

Sollux awoke to fierce pounding on his door. He yawned, sitting up and slowly making his way to his hive's entrance.

"Wha-" he started before Karkat began yelling at him.

"SOME IDIOT HACKED MY COMPUTER, CAPTOR! FIX IT!"

"Calm down, KK." Sollux said, yawning

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU-"

Sollux shut the door, carrying the computer to his desk. Karkat followed him, yelling at him in the process. Sollux opened the laptop and began looking at the code, to see what he could do.

Eventually, a few hours later, after Karkat had finally gone to his own hive, Sollux received a message from his Trollian.

Unknown [TC] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 1:46 P.M.

TC: Hello.

TA: are you the one who hacked kk's trolliian? iif 2o, good work.

TC: Thank you. He's very angry, isn't he?

TA: yeah. not 2ure why we're 2tiill friiend2.

TC: To be honest, I don't enjoy his attitude.

TA: me neiither.

TC: And don't bother trying to fix his Trollian. It won't.

TA: ii'll 2tiill 2ee what ii can do.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling Unknown [TC].


	3. Unknown (TC)

Unknown [TC] began trolling carcinoGenecist [CG] at 4:00 P.M.

CG: WHAT THE FUDGE DO YOU WANT

CG: FUDGE YOU

TC: I see that you are still not calm.

CG: AND I SEE THAT YOU ARE A FUDGING IMBECILE WHO SHOULD GET THE HECK OUT OF MY TROLLIAN

TC: I'll come back later.

Unknown [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGenecist [CG].

Unknown began trolling carcinoGenecist at 5:12 P.M.

CG: GET OUT OF MY TROLLIAN

CG: WHY CAN'T I BLOCK YOU

TC: I didn't mess with that. I only fixed your swearing.

CG: HECK

TC: I never got your name.

CG: IF I TELL YOU, WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME SWEAR

TC: Leave you alone? Maybe. Allow you to curse? No.

CG: THEN FUDGE NO.

carcinoGenecist [CG] absconded.

Unknown [TC] began trolling carcinoGenecist [CG] at 5:15 P.M.

TC: Tell me your name.

CG: FUDGE NO.

carcinoGenecist [CG] absconded.

Unknown [TC] began trolling carcinoGenecist [CG] at 5:16 P.M.

CG: UGH

CG: LEAVE ME ALONE.

carcinoGenecist [CG] absconded.

Unknown [TC] began trolling carcinoGenecist [CG] at 5:16 P.M.

CG: STOP

carcinoGenecist [CG] absconded.

Unknown [TC] began trolling carcinoGenecist [CG] at 5:16 P.M.

TC: I need your name.

carcinoGenecist [CG] absconded.

Unknown [TC] began trolling carcinoGenecist [CG] at 5:17 P.M.

CG: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

carcinoGenecist [CG] absconded.

Karkat destroyed his computer out of rage. Sollux sat and watched.

"Niice one, KK. Now Ii'm 2ure they'll never fiind a way to contact you." Sollux said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karkat screamed, launching the computer out the window.

"HEY!" a voice shouted. "WWATCH WWHERE YOU'RE THROWWING YOUR GARBAGE!"


	4. tentacleTherapist

Unknown [TC] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 10:36 PM.

TC: Greetings.

TT: Are you the one who contacted John and Dave?

TC: GhostyTrickster and TurntechGodhead?

TT: Yes.

TC: I did. What is your name?

TT: Who are you?

TC: Unknown, or TC.

TT: Do you have an actual name?

TC: Not that I know of.

TT: And why speak to us?

TC: To make friends, of course.

TT: Do you have any idea how insane you may appear?

TC: I understand that I may appear to be a dangerous person.

TC: But don't worry. I will not hurt any of you.

Unknown [TC] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT].

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 10:47 P.M.

GT: Found anything?

TT: Yes. It seems that this 'unknown' is attempting to befriend us.

GT: Why?

TT: They did not give a specific purpose.

TT: For some reason, I think it's okay to maintain an acquaintance with them.

TT: Just be careful, John.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ghostyTrickster [GT].

Unknown [TC] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 8:59 A.M.

TC: Good morning.

TT: Good morning.

TC: How was your rest?

TT: Pleasant. The pillow I recently sewed proved quite admirable.

TC: Oh, you sew? A fascinating skill, I must say.

TT: Thank you. Do you participate in any hobbies?

TC: No, not really. I do like to read, but my duties keep me quite busy.

TT: Then why are you contacting us if your duties are heavy? Shouldn't this wait until you have free time?

TC: Ah, I have not properly told you everything.

TC: Yet.

TC: You will find out soon enough how my duties interfere with yours.

TC: I was not instructed to contact you all until the Game started.

TC: I didn't listen, but it's for the best.

TT: What game?

TT: Instructed to contact us?

TT: I would prefer if you would explain.

TC: Not until the Game starts.

TC: Have a nice day, miss Rose.

TT: How did you know my name?

Unknown [TC] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT].


End file.
